gothamfandomcom-20200222-history
The Court of Owls
The Court is a mysterious organization, with little known of them other than the fact that they are a "secret council" that runs everything in Gotham, including Wayne Enterprises. Hugo Strange was contracted by them to unlock the path to immortality by bringing the dead back to life, memories intact. History The Court has contracted Hugo Strange to bring the dead back to life with their memories intact. Strange has seemingly spent years with this task, each time resulting in failure until he met Victor Fries, a cryogenicist who's been freezing random citizens of Gotham in an attempt to see if he can revive said individuals from suspended animation. Fries undertook this task to ensure that he could safely freeze his wife, Nora Fries, who was terminally ill, until he could find a cure. Victor was successful in reanimating someone, however, Nora killed herself before he could attempt to freeze her successfully. Victor then attempted to kill himself by freezing himself, however, he did not die. He was declared deceased and brought to Strange's secret laboratory beneath Arkham Asylum, Indian Hill. There, Strange had Victor assist him in his own quest to bring back the dead. Strange experienced more failures, bringing Theo Galavan back to life, giving him the identity of Azrael when he had no memory of his past life (though his memory did return later), and reviving Basil Karlo and infusing him with octopod DNA. This too was a failure, as Karlo had no memory of his former life. Strange finally had a breakthrough with the revival of Fish Mooney, who he infused with cuttlefish DNA. When Mooney was able to tell Strange her name, Strange brought this information to the Court when the white-haired woman member of the group contacted him for a status report. They then ordered him to move his research and test subjects to the facility upstate and destroy any evidence of Indian Hill's existence. Upon being informed by Hugo Strange that Jim Gordon, Bruce Wayne, and Lucius Fox know about the experiments at the Indian Hill facility, the white-haired woman told Hugo Strange to dispose of them. Strange failed however, and the bomb was deactivated by Gordon and Lucius. Around this time, Strange's experiments were being loaded onto a bus headed for the upstate facility, however, it ended up being commandeered by Fish Mooney. The bus was later derailed by Oswald Cobblepot and Butch Gilzean, who mistakenly believed Strange was driving the bus. They were both appalled to see that Mooney, their former boss, was brought back from the dead and she was the one driving the bus, not Strange. Oswald passed out at the scene, while Butch retreated with his men. Fish then went her own way. Later, a homeless woman came upon the crashed bus, mistakenly believing that the people inside were injured. She attempted to open the door to try and help them, thereby unleashing Strange's monster menagerie, including a revived Jerome Valeska and Bruce Wayne look-alike, upon Gotham City. Known members *The White-Haired Woman Appearances Season 2 * * Trivia *The Court of Owls were first mentioned in'' Batman #2 (2011). They made their first full appearance in Batman ''#5 as part of The New 52 reboot of the DC Comics Universe. *The Court appear to be alluded to in the season 1 episode "Lovecraft". When Jim Gordon confronts Dick Lovecraft over assassins being sent to kill Selina Kyle, Lovecraft reveals he is nobody and that bigger people run the city. As Hugo Strange makes references to the "secret council" truly running Gotham City in the finale , it is highly probable this is who Lovecraft was referring to. References Category:Organizations Category:Characters from the comics